Let Me See You Swing Your Hips
by JustCallMeHales
Summary: Kagome and Inu-no-Taisho meet at the club, dancing and sex.


_**Let Me See Your Hips Swing **_

Inu-no-Taisho made his way into the dim lit club. With or without his Inu-hearing the music would be deafening. He smiled softly, he could smell arousal in the air. Finding a concubine in this atmostphere would be easy. Lights were flashing brightly, making the whole club seem to be moving in slow motion. Making his way through the crowd slowly, he noticed all the males eyes were on one onna. Finding her easily, he easily remembered her. The Miko, Kagome.

Inu-no-Taisho was dressed in a clean black suit with a white tie, accentuating his body perfectly, but keeping his respectable image intact. Kagome on the other hand, looked the exact opposite of a miko. Gorgeous and tantalizing. She wore tight black leath short-shorts, that showed off her milky thighs and mile-long legs. A tight white tank top, showed off her flat stomach, while the belly ring swung in the way she was dancing. Her tits weren't anything to get excited over, but the way she was moving, was deffinantly something. As she turned her back toward him, he saw how gorgeous her ass looked in those tight shorts. Plump, round and ready for a good fucking. As he watched her beautiful body move, he slowly got sucked into the lyrics of the song.

_Oh shit, shake that ass,while move it like an Egyptian_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

Oh shit, shake that ass,while move it like an Egyptian

Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING

Her hips moved, seeming to hit every beat of the song. It wasn't a slow movement, but it was fast, something he couldn't explain. As the words came, she froze. Swinging her hips backward, as if bumbing something, before swinging her hips from side to side. Inu-no-Taisho felt the first stirrings of an erection as he watched her gorgeous body move.

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING _

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING _

His breath caught in his throat as her knees bent and she went down, her gorgeous booty almost bouncing off the ground. She did this quickly before coming back up and swinging her hips from side to side. At this point, he knows for sure. This is the girl he was taking home tonight. Smirking to himself, he knew for a fact, that he would find this song on the computer. He would fuck Kagome to this song later on tonight.

_Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racks_

_You got a mean ass and I really mean that _

Inu-no-Taisho watched as Kagome leaned forward, her eyes closed, stuck in the song. Throwing both her chest and ass in opposite directions, she enunciated the song perfectly. Making both her ass and tits bounce as the artist sung the word 'racks'. Leaning forward, her head moving down so her ass was higher than her head, she shook her ass quickly, the way a dog would shake. He had problems stopping himself from getting a full hard on at this, imagining many things.

_But can't you see, that I need a girl, that can move_

_Make her hips SWING - and - look - just like you_

As these words came over the slightly buzzing speakers, Kagome turned, looking directly at him. She smirked devilishly, swinging her hips. Inu-no-Taisho knew that look from a mile away. She wanted him to come closer, a come-hither look. She was teasing him, she had known he was there the whole time. The thought of this brought a wider, eviler smirk to his lips, showing one of his sharp fangs.

_But come to think about it, I think this club is crowded_

_It's kinda hard to do your thing when everyone's surrounding_

_So let me form a circle everybody step back_

_I heard somebody yell "Savage where the chorus at?"_

Pushing his way through the crowd, he walked toward her. Inu-no-Taisho wasn't as stuck-up as his sons, he had every intention of dancing with her. As soon as he was close enough, he placed a clawed hand on her smooth, milky stomach, feeling the barely visible abs there. As she continued to move, he twirled on his foot, positioning himself behind her. He held her close with the hand on her stomach, as he pressed his erection against her ripe ass. Groaning under his breath, he smirked, his plan in motion.

_Oh shit, shake that ass,while move it like an Egyptian_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

_Oh shit, shake that ass,while move it like an Egyptian_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

He heard her giggle under the music, as she followed the pattern of the music. Leaning forward slightly, she ground her ass against his erection, making him bite his own lip. As the music called for her to 'back it up' she ground her ass against him in an upward motion that nearly left him gasping. Of course she didn't know she was getting this reaction from him, he would make sure to punish her for it later.

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

As she pressed her ass against him and slowly moved downward, this literally brought a gasp from him. Watching her from this close, was making everything worse, his erection was obvious now. As her ass nearly bounced on the floor, he wished it was his dick she was bouncing on. Seeing her hips wisp from side to side just made his thoughts go in worse directions.

_Uh oh, let it pop, ladies drop it like it's hot_

_Hell yeah, that's the spot, now bring it back to the top_

He felt her 'pop' her ass against his dick, and he used his other hand to grab her waist, pulling her more flush against him. He knew his claws were digging in, but he didn't care right now. As the song told her to "drop it like its hot'', she instead leaned forward, her ass higher than her head again. Watching her grind against him like this, set his beast to growling. She was more than teasing him, and she knew it. His claws dug into her stomach, leaving marks as he tried to control himself.

_Stop! Woah, now back it up, now back it up_

_Let it rise then watch it dump, shaking your junk in the trunk_

He literally growled in her ear, as she straightened up. Her hands moved to his hips, as he could feel her leaning against him. She was making this a show, for him, and anyone else that was watching, which happened to be the whole club. Seeing males watch her lustily, he bared his teeth, baring his claim over her. She was his, at least for tonight. He saw the demons in the club shutter and step back slightly, the humans took no notice. He realized he was now breathing heavily, by her ministrations. He smirked, she shood be too.

_And - I - like - the way you move it smoothly_

_Now why - don't - you move that booty - to - me_

_I'm tryna come up with some thoughts of attack,_

_until I heard somebody yellin' out "Savage where the chorus at?"_

He grabbed her hip with one hand roughly, hard enough to leave bruises. Grinding his rock hard erection against her ass, his hand began to wander. He was keeping her in place with her hand, as his other hand, stroked up her stomach, grasping one of her breasts roughly. He felt, more than saw, her jerk in surprise before moaning and leaning fully against him once again. He could feel how aroused she was just by how hard her little nipples were, and how they stuck against the white tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra. He pinched her nipple slightly, as he drags his tongue along her neck, breathing heavily.

_Oh shit, shake that ass,while move it like an Egyptian_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

_Oh shit, shake that ass,while move it like an Egyptian_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

He wasn't letting her move to the song anymore. He licked and nibbled on her neck, as his hand slowly made their way down to her shorts. He could feel the eyes of the whole club on them now, but he didn't care. She would, when she realized. He gently brushed a clawed finger along her shorts, before getting rougher. He rubbed her roughly through the tight leather, making her moan and writhe in front of him. He merely smirked in evil happiness. He could heavily smell her arousal, even feel how wet she was through the shorts.

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

His finger moved quickly, slipping into her short little shorts with quickness. Being careful not to scratch her, he didn't give her a second before he was thrusting his finger up into her hot, wet enclosure. She was now moaning loudly, and grinding down on his finger. He slowly pulled his fangs along her skin, as he fingered her as deeply as possible, as she arched and squirmed.

_Knees bent, ass out, come on push your ass out_

_(Let me see your hips swing)_

_Bring it up then back down, bring it up then back down_

_(Let me see your hips swing)_

_All my ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor_

_(Let me see your hips swing)_

_Pick it up then dip it low, pick it up then dip it low_

_(Let me see your hips swing)_

Pulling away from him, she took control once again. Dipping low and then, popping her booty as the music called for it. All the while, swinging her hips with vengence. He let out a moan at not being able to touch her. His erection visible for all to see now. She moved quickly, teasing evily.


End file.
